


Protéger à coups de poings

by AkaUsa



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fist Fights, Gen, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Kyouko essaie d'empêcher Sayaka de combattre une sorcière.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 1





	Protéger à coups de poings

Kyouko envoya le premier coup sans trop y réfléchir.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas avancer davantage ! »

La joue de Sayaka, avec laquelle son poing entra en contact, était dure comme du plomb. Elle avait beau y avoir mis de la force, l'autre jeune fille recula à peine sous le choc et malgré sa lèvre ouverte, d'où coulait maintenant quelques gouttes de sang, elle semblait n'avoir rien ressenti. La capacité de résistance que Kyubey lui avait donné dépassait l'entendement et la magical girl semblait avoir perdu en émotion en même temps qu'elle s'était débarrassé de sa capacité de ressentir la douleur physique. Cela effrayait Kyouko.

« Je vais m'occuper de cette sorcière là. Rentre chez toi et repose toi. Dans ton état tu ne ferais que lui servir de punching ball. »

Sayaka ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent mais sa voix était trop faible pour que Kyouko l'entende. Ceci dit, il ne lui était pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Arrête d'essayer de jouer les héros, c'est juste stupide ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardée dans la glace ? Tu ressembles à un... »

Elle s'arrêta avant de prononcer cadavre. Sayaka n'avait sûrement pas besoin de se le faire rappeler et si Kyouko n'avait pas de bonnes manières, elle possédait encore un semblant de tact.

Quand Sayaka fit malgré tout un nouveau pas en avant, elle reçut le deuxième coup. Le bâton de la lance s'enfonça dans son ventre avant de l'envoyer valdinguer contre des poubelles au bout de la ruelle. Cette fois, la magical girl avait frappé avec plus de force que nécessaire, à cause de l'agacement et la panique. Elle passa la barrière de la sorcière devant laquelle elles s'étaient arrêtées, sans un regard pour Sayaka, décidée à détruire le labyrinthe aussi vite et efficacement que possible.

Une fois son combat fini et le monde redevenu normal, elle se rendit cependant compte que l'autre magical girl n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et était resté assise à l'endroit où elle était tombé. Kyouko regretta un instant d'avoir déjà consommé le Grief Seed qu'elle avait récupéré en guise de butin ; peut-être cela aurait-il arrangé un peu l'état d'esprit de Sayaka.

Elle tapota de sa chaussure le bout du pied de l'autre fille pour la faire réagir.

« Tu ne peux pas rester là toute la nuit. Écoute... cette situation est évidemment horrible mais tu ne vas pas arranger les choses comme ça. »

Kyouko chercha ses mots tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de consoler quelqu'un qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment aborder le problème.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sinon ? Me frapper, encore ? »

La voix de Sayaka était rauque, presque brisée. Kyouko s'apprêtait à répondre que non quand celle-ci se releva brusquement pour lui envoyer une baffe. La provocation marcha et Kyouko, la joue brûlante, lui fila un coup de pied dans les côtes en guise de réponse.

Rapidement, le combat dégénéra tandis que chacune essayait d'envoyer le plus de coups possibles à l'autre. Elles n'essayèrent à aucun moment d'utiliser leurs armes de Puella Magi mais Kyouko n'était pas sûre de savoir si cela était une bonne chose ou non ; en combattant à l'arme blanche elles auraient du faire attention à parer les attaques de l'adversaire, alors qu'avec leurs poings elles se contentaient de rendre les coups sans se protéger.

Après plusieurs minutes, elles tombèrent finalement affalées sur le sol, épuisées, couvertes de bleus et d'égratignures. Sayaka avait pris le dessus pendant un instant dans la bagarre et s'était retrouvée sur sa rivale mais n'avait plus la force ou l'envie de se relever. Kyouko entendait distinctement ses halètements alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et sentait sa poitrine pressée contre son corps. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas dire qu'elle était gênée par cette promiscuité. L'espace de quelques instants, elles restèrent immobiles ainsi en silence.

« C'est chaud », chuchota finalement son adversaire avec dans la voix une lueur de soulagement.

Peut-être était-ce la sauvagerie de la bataille, le sang qui lui battait au tempes, les blessures douloureuses ou les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues qui la réchauffaient, songea Kyouko. Peut-être aussi était-ce simplement la chaleur de son propre corps qui causait cela mais elle n'y pensa pas quand elle répondit.

« Je pourrais te frapper encore, si tu veux. »

Elle en serait capable, elle, contrairement aux amies de la jeune fille et surtout à l'inverse de ce violoniste qui aurait sûrement trop peur de s'abîmer les mains. Elle frapperait à s'en briser les poings, pour que Sayaka puisse retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ses sensations perdues pour lutter contre les sorcières.

Les yeux bleus la dévisagèrent comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas où elle voulait en venir et elle se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Un instant, elle crut que l'autre fille allait répondre quelque chose mais elle se releva et s'enfuit. En la regardant détaler au loin, Kyouko se remémora les sermons de son père contre la violence, qu'il lui donnait à la fois en tant que prêtre et parent.

Pour consoler une amie en détresse, une personne normale l'aurait sûrement serrée dans ses bras, se dit la magical girl.


End file.
